Blood Protection
by PinkAngel17
Summary: The BAU team finds out how far one member will go to protect them. will most likly be M/G
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds

This just kinda popped into my head, not sure how good it'll be

* * *

The whole team, including Garcia, was sitting around a conference table at a local police station. They had been working on a case out of state and had brought Garcia along to have a look at the unsub's three personal laptops. Morgan and Hotch had just finished interrogating the unsub and had gotten a confession, so now they were just going over some things with the local police before leaving.

"Thank you again for your help." The sheriff said while they were packing up in the bullpen

"It's no problem." JJ answered

The sheriff was about to say something else when four people came in the front door and more came up from behind them. There were twelve in all and each one had at least one gun. The police that were in the room drew their guns along with the BAU team. Morgan forced Garcia behind him and the others also got in front of her to shield her.

"Stay near me Garcia." Morgan said

"I suggest you put your guns down." Said a black haired man walking toward them

"Who are you?" Hotch asked the obvious leader

"That, Agent Hotchner, is not important."

"You know who we are?" Reid asked

"Of course I do Dr. Reid since I am here to kill you and the rest of your FBI friends." The man said calmly with a smile

"What gang are you with?" Morgan asked

"Who said we were with a gang?"

"You all have the same tattoo on your hand."

"Yes, I suppose we do Agent Morgan." The man said with a smile

"Why do you want to kill us?" Prentiss asked

"Well, you see, about seven months ago you shot and killed my brother. Granted, he was trying to kill you, but still, an eye for an eye."

"You're out numbered. If you and your men put your guns down, then we won't have to shoot you." Morgan said

The tall, black haired man then glanced over to his right and nodded. One of his men then came forward with the chief of police in front of him.

"Now, everyone put your weapons down or his dead."

For a minute no one moved. The team glanced at Hotch who reluctantly tilted his head telling them to put down their guns. As soon as everyone had put down their weapons some of the men with guns came over and took them away and checked everyone just in case.

The BAU team was backed up against a wall and surrounded by men with guns.

"Now, let's see, whose first?" the leader said pulling out his own gun

"You, don't really want to do this. You…" Reid began but was interrupted

"Don't try your mind games on me Dr. Reid. I don't care and I do want to do this."

"Agent Hotchner, care to go first? Oh, wait, no the captain must watch his men go down. Alright, Um…Agent Morgan come forward please." He said with an evil smile

Two more men then came forward, grabbed Morgan by the arms and forced him down on his knees in front of the leader.

"Don't worry this will be quick." The man said as he raised his gun to Morgan's head before any of the team could start to talk the man down

When the men had started to take Morgan, Garcia had tried to go after them, but Hotch had held her back. But when the man raised his gun to Morgan's head Hotch's grip loosened enough that Garcia was able to slip free. She made it past JJ who had tried to stop her and now she was standing in front of Morgan.

Garcia was amazingly calm when she spoke. "You can't"

"Oh, really? And why is that?" The man said as he instead pointed his gun at Garcia

"Garcia, move." Morgan said from behind her as he started to stand up

But Garcia ignored him. "Because, you idiot, they have my blood protection." She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world

The man then became serious. "What do you know about blood protection? Actually, never mind it doesn't matter, the real question is who are you that I should respect such protection?"

"You obviously haven't done all your homework." Garcia said with a slight smile "I'm Penelope Garcia."

At this the man was slightly surprised. He lowered his gun and smirked, which surprised the team.

"Are you insane? Giving your blood protection to FBI agents?"

"I wasn't the last time I checked." Garcia said nonchalantly

The two then stood there for a second and just watched each other with smirks on their faces.

"And how can I be sure they have blood protection?" He asked

"Would you like me to demonstrate?"

By this time everyone else was thoroughly confused and wondered what they were talking about.

"If you don't mind." The man said and he removed a dagger from his boot and hand it out to Garcia with a smirk since he really didn't think she'd do it. But he was wrong.

Without a second thought Garcia reached out and took the knife. And to the horror of her team mates, she sliced her right hand open all the while never taking her eyes off the man or even flinching. She then held her closed fist up slightly and blood ran down her arm and dripped onto the floor. She opened her fist and her entire hand was covered in blood. She lowered her arm and there was complete silence.

"You may have saved them this time, but one day someone will kill them. Either that, or something will happen to you and we'll have free reign." The man said angrily. He then walked right up to Garcia and bent down slightly next to her ear. "I suggest you watch your back." He said.

When he stood back up he smirked and with one last look at the team turned and left. His men slowly backed out after him with the chief of police and when they were out the door one of them hit him with the end of his gun and they all ran off.

The police officers immediately went after them and called an ambulance for the unconscious chief, but they were only able to catch one.

As soon as the men were out the team rushed over to Garcia, with Morgan in the lead.

"Are you alright Penelope?" JJ asked with a worried look as she looked down at Garcia's hand

"Baby girl, what did you think you were doing? He could've killed you!" Said Morgan

"He didn't though." She said trying to calm him done

"That's not the point Garcia." Said Hotch

"What were you two talking about anyways?" Prentiss asked "What's blood protection?"

"Well, it's… Um… you see…" Garcia began but when she lifted her hands up the team suddenly remembered she was hurt. Their faces went from anger and confusion to worry. Morgan grabbed her wrist and almost kicked himself when she flinched slightly.

"I'm sorry, Penelope. Are you ok?" he said worriedly

"I'll be fine hot stuff." She said with a smile

"Come on Garcia, we're taking you to the hospital." Hotch said as he and Morgan each got on one side of Garcia

"But it's just a little cut."

"That's no little cut Garcia." Reid said from behind her "You need to have it cleaned and bandaged."

"There's an ambulance coming, can't they just do it?" she asked almost pleadingly

"No Garcia." Hotch said in his most serous, boss like voice that told her it wasn't open for debate

* * *

So, what do you think? If there aren't enough people interested than I wont bother to write the next chapter. Review Please!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!

* * *

Morgan, Hotch, JJ, Emily, and Reid were sitting in the waiting room waiting for Garcia to come out. They had been there for about half an hour when she finally did. She had a bandage rapped around her right hand and wrist and also had a wrists splint on it.

"What's the splint for princess?" Morgan asked worriedly as he and the others got up and started walking toward her

"Relax handsome, I'm fine." She said smiling

"Garcia, we will ask the doctor if you don't tell us." Said Hotch crossing his arms

Garcia rolled her eyes, but decided it'd be easier to just not argue. "It was a bit deep so they had to stitch it up. They put the splint on it so that the stitches wouldn't rip as easily and it would add even more protection from infection." She said with a smile

"We're supposed to leave in an hour, so why don't we go back to the police station and finish getting our stuff." JJ said looking at Hotch but occasionally glancing at Garcia worriedly

Hotch nodded but before he turned all the way he looked back at Garcia. "We'll be discussing this on the plane." He said clearing referring to the earlier incident

Garcia just smiled, though a bit nervously, and followed Hotch out. Morgan walked next to her and kept looking over at her with a confused look, which she saw, but the couple of times that she turned her head to look at him, it instantly changed to one of his charming smiles.

When they were outside on there way to the SUV, a man, who looked like he'd been run over by a semi truck, was coming toward them on Garcia's side. Before he could reach them Morgan gently pulled Garcia over and walked on her other side, all the while keeping a hand on her back. The man passed without so much as a glance toward them, but Morgan kept his hand on her back.

Of course Morgan wasn't the only one who was a bit overprotective. Hotch had apparently seen the man too and he, though it wasn't quite as obvious, moved sideways a bit and slowed down so that he was walking right in front of Garcia.

She knew the others had noticed, in fact they were probably in on it. She just smiled. 'I should really stop going out in public with these people.' Garcia thought 'They do this almost every time, especially after Battle.' But she really didn't mind, actually she enjoyed the fact that there were people who cared so much for her. They were the closest thing to a family she had left. That's why she'd given them blood protection and would do it again if it kept them just a little bit safer.

The ride to the airport was silent. 'Of course, if Reid looks over at me one more time I may have to put a bag over his head.' Garcia thought from the backseat. 'Then it wouldn't be so quiet.'

Once the jet took off the team started making there way to sit around Garcia who was on the couch with her lap top open in front of her. She knew she'd have to explain sooner or later, but she just pretended to ignore them as they gathered around and didn't even look up.

JJ sat next to her, Morgan sat across from her on the edge of his seat facing her, Hotch and Prentiss took the double seat, and Reid sat at the table by JJ, but turned around so he could have a better view.

"Garcia." Said Hotch getting her to look up

"Ya?" she said with a smile trying to act like she didn't know what this was about

"Baby girl, would you mind enlightening us on what the hell happened." Morgan said obviously not asking

"Well apparently you all made some not so nice 'friends' who wanted to kill you to get revenge." She stated with a smile

"Garcia." Hotch warned

"Yes?"

"Garcia, what's blood protection?" Emily asked before Hotch could say anything else

"And why did that guy put his gun down when you told him your name? Actually, why'd he leave just because you cut your hand?" Reid asked

It looked like Morgan was about to ask another question, so Garcia decided it was a good time to interrupt.

"Hey, guys I can only answer one question at a time." She said with a smile as she closed her lap top

"How about you just start at the beginning?" Hotch recommended

"That would be a really long story." She said with a little laugh "How about the shortened version?" she asked, but before the others could answer she began

"Alright, well you know that I went into the underground when I was eighteen." She said and continued when they nodded slightly for her to continue "I was… a bit messed up, I guess you could say. I didn't join any gangs or anything like that." She added at their raised eyebrows "But I did meet a lot of people and made a reputation for myself. I learned a lot of stuff too, including things about gangs, mobs, cults, groups like that. I was even made an official member of a protection group for awhile. But what I was really known for was hacking. Of course I made a few enemies along the way." She said and then paused as if she was remembering something. "So anyways," she continued "blood protection is just that; protection. It doesn't work with everyone or all groups, but some use it to keep their family safe. Usually the recipient is an actual family member, but in some cases it can be a non-relative. You see, the giver, in this case me, injures themselves so that they bleed. It has to be done in front of people who don't want to kill you, so you'll have witnesses to back it up. The more blood there is the stronger the pact. And if the wound is left unattended, except with a rag, then people know just how serous you are and how far you'll go. The blood means that the recipient has the same blood, hence are the same person. So, basically as long as the giver is alive the person, or people in this case, can't be hurt by those that observe blood protection and actually in some cases it's their duty to watch out for the recipient if they hear about someone planning to kill them. I made the pact in New York and apparently the news hasn't gotten to California yet or that guy wouldn't have even tried or would have at least been stopped by another group before he could do anything. Of course now they know there too. I had to cut my hand because he was testing me. If I flinched or hesitated then he'd know I had doubts, which meant you didn't really have blood protection." She said with a smile as if it were an everyday occurrence and really no big deal.

The team was silent for a minute trying to take it all in. Reid had his mouth hanging open and JJ and Morgan wanted to hug Garcia.

"So you really did that? For us?" Emily asked

"Yep. As far as I'm concerned you're my family." Garcia replied

"When?" Hotch asked quietly still a bit shocked

"About a month after Elle was shot, and then again for Emily when she came."

"So, when you took those vacation days to visit your brothers, you weren't really visiting your brothers where you?" Hotch stated more than asked as a slight smile began to form on his face

"No, sir." Garcia said with a smile

"Which also means the longest vacation you've really had are a couple of long weekends that didn't get interrupted." He stated

Garcia just smiled

"Wait a minute, sweetness. You said as long as you're alive. And that guy seemed pretty surprised you'd give your blood protection to FBI agents." said Morgan "Why?"

"Well, you see here's the thing…" Garcia began starting to get a bit nervous for the first time. "Like I said, it's only good as long as the giver is alive. So if someone wants to get to the recipient all they'd have to do is get rid of the giver, and protection doesn't extend to the giver, soo…"

"So if someone wants to get us, they'd go through you first, if they go by this blood protection." Stated JJ as realization hit them "That's why not everyone does it. And since we're FBI agents it's kind of like signing your own death warrant."

"Penelope, are you insane?!" Morgan said getting louder and standing up "Why the hell would you…"

"Because hot stuff, you guys really are the closest thing I have to a family." Garcia interrupted quietly the smile never leaving her face "It's the least I could do."

Morgan looked at Garcia and any anger he had felt melted away and was replaced with both amazement and love. Reid was speechless. No one had even ever tried to do something like that for him. JJ leaned over suddenly and hugged Garcia. When she pulled away she tried to hide it, but Garcia saw the tear that had run down her cheek.

Morgan was still standing and watching Garcia. When she looked up at him with a smile he couldn't help but to smile back.

"Garcia." Hotch said sternly

Garcia's smile faded as she thought her boss was going to be upset, but she smiled when he spoke

"Thank you." He said sincerely with a smile, but the smile then disappeared as he started talking again "But don't ever do something like that again." He ordered but the team saw the slight smile he was trying to hide.

"Penelope, you're very important to us too. I…we wouldn't be able to stand it if something happened to you. Especially if we thought it was because of us." Morgan said

"Garcia, just out of curiosity, when you did this, were did you hurt yourself? I don't remember seeing your hand rapped." Reid asked

"I didn't want you guys to ask a lot of questions or be worried, so I cut my leg and shoulder."

"And shoulder?" Prentiss asked

"The more blood, the more serious remember."

"It wasn't as deep as your hand though right?" JJ asked

Garcia blushed slightly and looked down. "My hand was just a demonstration. The real one has to be… deep."

"How could we not have noticed?" Morgan asked mostly to himself.

"You guys were away on a case both times and I kept my shoulder completely covered and wore a long skirt."

"Garcia, you're the best." Emily said still amazed by just how much Garcia cared

The rest of the flight was spent talking and laughing about anything but work, but each team member was secretly thinking what it was that they did that they deserved their own guardian angel.

* * *

Don't forget to review please!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds

* * *

When the plane landed the team drove back to the BAU in the SUV that was waiting for them. Most of the car ride was silent until Reid decided to ask Garcia one more question.

"Hey Garcia?"

"Ya, Reid?"

"I was just wondering. How did you know that guy observed blood protection?"

"Well, actually I didn't know for sure. But you see, I'd seen that tattoo, the snake wrapped around a bird, before when I was in the underground and I figured even if he didn't I could at least scare him a bit." She said smiling

The others thought about this and wondered what else Garcia had seen in the underground until they reached the BAU.

It was getting late when they arrived and it had been a long week, so Hotch told everyone to go home and not to come back the next the day.

Before he turned to leave himself he faced Garcia. "You take the next three days off."

"But, sir, I…"

"Your hand is going to be hurting a lot by in the morning. We don't have another case and you haven't had a good break in awhile. So go home and get some rest. I don't want to see you until the three days are up." He said sternly but with the hint of a smile "The rest of you, like I said, take tomorrow off." And with that he left

"Penelope, do you need me to take you home?" JJ asked

"A ride? You don't have your car sweetness?" Morgan asked

"JJ picked me up from my place and took me to the airport, so no my cars at home."

"I'll take you home baby girl." Morgan said with a smile

"Hot stuff it's fine, I can take a taxi for all I care."

"JJ its ok I'll take her home." Morgan said ignoring Garcia, which just made her roll her eyes

"But I…" JJ began

"JJ, I want to take her home." Morgan said looking straight at JJ and raising his eyebrows trying to get the message through

"Um…Ok. See you in a few days Garcia." JJ said as she hugged her friend goodbye and headed home with a smile growing on her face as she left the bullpen

By that time Reid and Emily had left too so it was just Morgan and Garcia left.

"Come on baby girl." Morgan said with a smile

Garcia raised her eyebrow, but smiled and followed him to his car.

"So, you want to see a movie or something Penelope?" Morgan asked once they started driving

"Aren't you tired hot stuff?"

"Not really. So?" he said giving her his most charming smile that he saved just for her

"Sounds great my chocolate Adonis." She said with a laugh

So Morgan took Garcia to his place and after he introduced her to Clooney they picked out a movie and got popcorn.

A few minutes into the movie Morgan put his hand across Garcia's shoulders and she scooted closer so that her head was resting on his shoulder.

About half way through their third movie, Morgan stopped watching the television and instead watched Penelope.

'How am I going to till her I love her?' he thought as he watched her 'I mean she's perfect. She probably doesn't even love me. Well of course she loves me other wise she wouldn't have done what she did, but being IN love is different.' Just as he was thinking up different scenarios of telling her, she looked up at him and smiled. He couldn't wait any longer; he had to tell her now. So he just said it.

"I love you Penelope." He whispered

"I love you too Derek." She said back with a smile

"Baby girl, that's not what I meant." He said

At her confused look he decided to just show her. 'It's now or never.' He thought to himself as he lend forward and kissed her.

Surprised, Garcia opened her mouth and Morgan took the opportunity to show her what he meant. It was the best, most passionate kiss he had ever had. When they pulled apart it was if lightening had raced through his body.

Garcia stared up at him and looked into his eyes. That's when she saw it, love and want. She then understood what he had meant and judging by his eyes, he defiantly meant it.

"I'm in love with you Penelope."

"I'm in love with you too Derek." She said with a smile that made him melt

"You have no idea how long I've wanted you to say that princess." He said with his own smile bringing his hand up to cup her face and tuck a hair behind her ear

"Not as long as I have." She said and leaned forward to kiss him

They pulled apart a few seconds later out of breath. They then leaned back against the sofa and Morgan rapped his arms around Penelope as she put her head on his chest. They stayed like that until both of them fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

* * *

So what do you think?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds

Thanks for reading and being patient. I wasn't sure that I was going to add anymore to this but I got an idea so I started again.

Oh and thanks for all your reviews!! You guys are great!!

* * *

The next morning Morgan was trying to wake Penelope up at nine o' clock. He was sitting on the edge of the sofa with a coffee cup in one hand.

"Come on Penelope. Wake up princess." He said running a hand through her hair.

They had fallen asleep on the couch and Morgan would have let her sleep longer but he already had the day all planned out.

"Baby girl I got coffee." He tried holding a coffee cup in front of her

"Coffee?" she said tiredly as she began to wake up

"Yep, just for you."

Garcia set up and held out her hand for the cup but Morgan stood up and took it with him.

"Derek!" she said with a pouty look

"You can have it as soon as you get showered and dressed."

"Why? It's only nine and we have the day off." She said practically whining

"Because sweet thing, we're going on a date."

"A date? Why?"

"Because Penelope you're my girlfriend and I want to take you on a real date. Now come on I got the whole day planned." He said walking back to the kitchen and taking the coffee with him.

So Garcia got up with a smile and headed for the shower. 'Girlfriend' she thought as she got in the shower. When she got out she realized she didn't have any clothes with her. So she was about to put the ones she wore the day before on when there was a knock on the door. She wrapped her towel around her and opened only to find Morgan standing there. As soon as she opened the door he got a dreamy far away look and his eyes began to move up and down her body.

"Yes sweetie." She said with a smile seeing him swallow and fidget slightly

He looked up at her face and smiled one of his charming smiles. "I got you some clothes baby girl." He said holding out an overnight bag

"When did you do that?" she asked confused as she took the bag and looked in. It was full of her own clothes.

"This morning. I got your key out of your purse."

"Well you have been busy." She said with a smile

"You have no idea princess." He said

He just stood there another minute looking at her.

"Hot stuff, do you mind if I get dressed now? You were the one who wanted to get going."

"Um…right…sure." He said not really paying attention

Garcia just rolled her eyes and started to go back into the bathroom, but stopped when she heard Morgan groan from behind her. Before she could turn Morgan was wrapping his arms around her stomach. He pulled her as close as possible and began to kiss her neck. Garcia smiled and moved her head so that he could have better access. When she did she heard a growl from hid chest.

"Thought we were going somewhere." She said smiling. She then moaned when he slipped his hand under the towel.

"We got plenty of time." He managed to get out in a deep voice that was full of want

Garcia placed her hand on Morgan's hand that was still on her stomach. Morgan stepped around and stood in front of her. Garcia could see the lust in his face, but could also see love.

"I love you Penelope." He said as he brought his hand to her face and wrapped it around her neck.

"I love you too Derek." She said still smiling as he leaned down and kissed her.

Morgan expressed all his love and want in that one kiss and then continued to explore her body. Garcia brought her hands to his chest. Morgan pulled away, put his hand on the top of her towel and pulled. When the towel fell to the floor he couldn't hold himself back.

'God, her skins so soft.' He thought as he ran his hand up and down her body.

Garcia started to pull at his shirt and so pulled back long enough to take it off. She then started running her hands over his chest and he went back to kissing her.

"Bedroom." He growled against her lips. So Garcia wrapped her arms around his waist and he pushed her out of the bathroom holding her face and kissing her.

Eventually they made it to the bedroom and Morgan couldn't take it any longer. They fell on the bed and Garcia started to undue his pants. It only took a second and he threw them on the floor. He then began to explore her entire body.

They were lying on the bed facing each other. Morgan was running his hand through her hair and kissing her. Nether of them wanted to get up but Morgan really wanted to take his girl out.

"Penelope, goddess, I love you more than anything." He said as he leaned his head against hers

She was about to say the same, but he put his finger on her lips.

"I want to spend my entire life with you. I also want you to know that it's not just about the sex. Though that was…wow!" he said with a smile

"I know that Derek, because I know you and I know you wouldn't do that to me. I can see it in your eyes." She said with a smile as Morgan kissed her again

"How'd I ever deserve you?" he asked mostly to himself

"Got lucky I guess." She said with a smirk

"That I did." He said with a laugh

"Really Derek, you didn't have to do anything. You're kind, charming, hot, a complete gentleman…" she began but Morgan cut her off with a kiss

"You're the perfect one." He said. Garcia was about to say something but he beat her to it. "Alright, how about we say we're both lucky."

"I can live with that." She said as she leaned in for yet another kiss.

"You know baby girl, I really do want to stay her in bed, but I did make reservations."

"Where?"

"Not telling. You're just going to have to wait and see." He said and kissed her head before reluctantly sitting up.

When he got out of bed he got a dress out of the overnight case that had been forgotten on the floor and laid it on a chair.

"What's that for?" Garcia asked starting to get up too

"That's what you need to wear."

"Why?"

Morgan walked over and kissed her. "Trust me on this baby girl." He said with a mischievous smile.

So the two got dressed and when Garcia came out of the bathroom from doing her makeup Morgan couldn't help but moan. It was low cut in the front and back and showed off her cleavage.

As she came closer he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "You look gorgeous Penelope." He said

"You look pretty hot yourself. Nice suite." She said fixing his collar.

When they got to the restaurant Garcia was temporarily speechless. He had brought her to one of the best and most expensive places in town.

"Derek you didn't have to do this." She said as he opened her door for her and held out his hand.

"I know I didn't have to Penelope, I wanted to." He said as he put his arm around her waste and ushered her in.

So they spent the evening talking and laughing over dinner and afterwards Derek took her too the river and they walked and talked some more. It was perfect.

When they go home they took a shower together, which lasted for almost an hour, and curled up on the couch.

Around ten they laid down in bed and cuddled. They finally fell asleep around midnight and slept the whole night in each other's arms.

When Garcia woke up her hand was killing her. It had actually been hurting yesterday but Derek had taken her mind off it. She looked over at the bedside table and noticed it was almost time for Morgan to get up for work. So she quietly got up and went to the kitchen to make him breakfast and get herself an ice pack.

When Morgan woke up he reached over expecting to feel Garcia but when he didn't he sat bolt up right and looked around. She wasn't there so he got up and headed for the bathroom but she wasn't there either. That's when he smelt it, bacon and eggs.

He went to the kitchen and sure enough there was Penelope sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and an ice pack on her hand.

"Are you ok, baby girl?" he asked worriedly when he was the ice pack

"Ya, sugar I'm fine. My hand's just a bit sore. I made breakfast so you can eat before work." She said pointing to the stove.

Morgan bent down and kissed her and then held her hurt hand up and kissed it. "You didn't have to make me breakfast. Especially since your hands hurting." He said

He then noticed that she was wearing one of her outfits she wore to work all the time. "Penelope, you are not going to work today. Hotch gave you the day off." He said as he sat down

"Sweetie, JJ called my cell this morning while I was cooking. It's not an emergency but it looks like we may have a case so they want me to come in just in case."

"But, your hand…."

"Will be fine." She said cutting him off with a smile. "Now go get ready so we can have breakfast."

He looked at her but reluctantly stood and headed for the bathroom after kissing her head.

They got ready and drove to work. When they got there Morgan took Garcia's uninjured hand and started to walk.

"Derek, we're at work. If someone sees us holding hands and stuff then we could get in a lot of trouble."

"Baby girl, I don't care. If the bosses don't like it too bad. I'll quit if I have to." He said seriously

"You mean that?" she asked as she stopped in the middle of the parking lot

Derek turned toward her and took both her hands in his. He looked her straight in the eye before leaning in and kissing her.

"Penelope, I love you. I'd do anything for you. And if the only way to have you is to quit than so be it."

As he looked at her he could see the tears start to make their way up. He put his hand on her cheek and wiped away a tear that fell.

"I love you Derek." She said with a watery smile and eyes that were full of love. "But there is no way I'd let you quite. You love your job too much." She said. She could tell he was about to argue so she continued "I can get a job almost anywhere. I mean agencies offer me jobs all the time. Or better yet I could always transfer to a different department."

Morgan was about to say something but Garcia leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"We'll deal with it when we get there hot stuff." She said quietly

So Morgan took her hand and the two held hands all the way to the BAU. When they got there they found JJ, Reid, and Emily by their desks talking so they walked over to them. Morgan now had his arm around Garcia's waist and as the two approached their team members looked at down at Morgan's arm. They didn't say anything but JJ and Emily couldn't help smiling.

"What's up guys?" Morgan asked

"Sorry, false alarm. The authorities just caught the guy in the act so they don't need our help." JJ said with a large grin as she looked at Garcia who smiled back

"We were just about to call Garcia to tell not to worry about coming in." Emily said

"How's your hand?" Reid asked looking at Garcia

"Just fine, sweetie. Thanks." Garcia said

"So you guys have a good day off?" JJ said with a smirk

"Yep. How about you guys?" Garcia said

"Pretty good." Emily said

"Um… not to interrupt or anything, but since we don't have a case Hotch wanted us to tell you to go home and not to come back until tomorrow." Reid said looking at Garcia

"Good idea. Baby girl go home and get some rest." Morgan said

"But I'm already here. Why…"

"Garcia, go home. Now." Hotch said from the balcony as he was heading to his office with a file.

"But…"

"Now Garcia. Don't make me send agents to escort you." He said still looking at the file in his hand

"Yes, sir." She said reluctantly

"I'll be sending security guards to check and make sure you're not in your office. Go home and get some rest." He then turned and went into his office

"See you later Garcia." Emily said as she went to her desk

"Have a good day off." Reid said as he to turned to his desk

"I'll call you later." JJ said looking from Morgan to Garcia. She then went over to Emily's desk and started talking

Morgan turned toward Penelope and took her hand. He pulled out his keys from his pocket and handed them to Garcia

"Do you need me to drive you? Because I can…"

"Relax hot stuff, I don't have a broken leg." Garcia said with a laugh "Call me and I'll pick you up."

"Don't worry about it sweetness. I'll get Reid to drop me off." He said and kissed her head "Now go have a good day off."

"See you later hot stuff."

"You know it baby girl." He said with a wink

He watched her leave the bull pin before turning to his desk. When he did he saw JJ and Emily watching him. They smiled at him and waved. He rolled his eyes and laughed to himself before heading for Hotch's office. There was something he needed to take care of.

* * *

Don't worry hopefully this will get more interesting in the next chapter. Review Please!!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds

Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

As Morgan made his way to Hotch's office he could hear JJ and Emily whispering behind him. Once at there he decided he better knock.

"Come in." He heard his boss say

So he walked in and saw Hotch sitting at his desk still looking over the file. Morgan moved forward and sat in the chair opposite of him.

"Hotch there's something we need to discuss." He said calmly

"I've already spoken to the higher ups and as long as it doesn't interfere with you jobs it's alright." Hotch said as he pulled out another file.

"What?" Morgan asked confused. 'How could he know?'

Hotch then stopped what he was doing and looked up. "It may not have been obvious to the two of you, but the rest of us saw it. We are profilers you know. I made a few calls yesterday and apparently Garcia made the right people happy because they said ok as long as you didn't go around kissing each other in front of the whole office. Of course then again it could be they just didn't want her to quit." Hotch said and then went back to his file

"So that's it? It's ok?" Morgan asked still a bit surprised.

"Yes, as long as it doesn't interfere with your job."

"Ok, thanks Hotch." Morgan said as he got up and headed for the door. 'That was easier than I thought it'd be.' He thought to himself with a smile

He went down stairs and headed for his desk still smiling. When he got there he waved to JJ and Emily, who were had apparently been watching Hotch's door, and shook his head when they smiled back.

As soon as he was sitting at his desk they came over.

"So what was that about?" JJ asked

"What, a guy can't go to his boss' office to say good morning." Morgan asked trying to sound shocked

"You didn't even say good morning to us Morgan." Emily said

"All right that's enough." JJ said as she put both her hands on Morgan's desk and leaned down to stare him in the face. "You and Garcia hooked up didn't you?"

Morgan just leaned back in his chair still smiling and put his hands behind his head.

"I knew it!" JJ said as she stood back up

"It took you two long enough." Emily said with a slight laugh

"What took Morgan and who long enough?" Reid asked coming up behind them

"Come on Reid we'll explain it to you." JJ said and the three of them went over to Emily's desk and started talking.

Morgan just laughed and started on his paper work and shook his head with a smile when he heard Reid say 'Oh' a few minutes later.

Garcia figured Morgan expected her to go to his house, but she wanted to get some more clothes and anything else she might need, so she headed for her apartment. When she got there she went up and opened her door. Once inside she stopped. Something felt different. She looked around, but everything was exactly how she left it so she made her way into the bedroom to.

Just as she got through the door she felt someone come up behind her and put a knife to her throat.

"Now, how about we take care of this little matter of blood protection." The whispered in her ear

"You!" Garcia said as she tried to get away but he just tightened his hold around her waste and pressed the knife closer, so close that she could feel blood starting to run down her neck.

"You sound surprised. I told you to watch your back, remember?" he said with a laugh and kissed her temple

He was pushing the knife so close she began to have trouble breathing. Her head was spinning but she knew she had to fight. So she lifted her foot just enough to step on his foot hard. When she did he loosened his grip around her waist and she ducked under his arm. She started to run just as he lounged. She moved quickly and he tripped just enough to stab her in the leg instead of the back.

Her leg then gave and she didn't think she was going to make it. 'If I could just get to the bathroom' she thought, so she stood the best she could and started to limp toward the bathroom grabbing her purse that she had dropped when he grabbed her along the way. Just then she noticed that he too had stood back up and was about to shot her.

He pulled the trigger and she ducked just in time for the bullet to fly right over her head. She limped forward quickly and slammed the bathroom door in his face. She leaned against it as she tried to lock it. He was kicking the door trying to get in.

"Come on Penelope, you can't stay in there all day." He said calmly

Garcia looked down still leaning against the door and saw that her leg was covered in blood. She reached down and felt the knife, which was in to its hilt, sticking out. She knew she had to pull it out, so she took a deep breath and in one motion pulled it out. The pain ran through her leg as she slid down and sat against the door. She desperately wanted to scream but instead held her hand over her mouth and closed her eyes so that he wouldn't hear her in pain.

She looked at her leg and saw that it was bleeding a lot, so she grabbed a hand towel that was the sick next to her and put it on the wound. In just a matter of seconds it was soaked with blood, but she couldn't get up and to get another one.

Just as she was reaching for her purse the man outside kicked the door again. She really had to hurry. She dug through her purse and got her cell phone. She hit speed dial and prayed that he'd pick up.

He'd only been at work for about an hour when his cell rang. He looked at the caller id and saw that it was Penelope, so he smiled and answered it.

"Hey, baby girl, what's up?" He asked as he leaned back in his chair still smiling

"Derek help! That man's back and his here in my apartment." He heard Garcia say over the line

"What?" Morgan said suddenly very worried as he sat up in his chair. Emily and Reid then looked up at him worriedly

"He's trying to kill me! Please…" she started but stopped and Morgan heard a gun shot over the phone.

"Penelope!?" He said as he stood up and grabbed his gun and the keys to the SUV "I'm on my. Just hold on." He said as he ran out of the bull pin without answering Reid and Emily who were asking what was wrong.

"You go get JJ, I'll get Hotch." Reid told Emily as he hurried to Hotch's office

Morgan ran all the way to the SUV they used during cases and jumped in. He didn't care about seed limits or red lights; he was completely focused on getting to Penelope.

The man outside shot the bathroom door, the bullet went through and just barely missed Garcia's arm. Garcia was so shocked she dropped the phone she had been talking to Derek on and it slid across the bathroom floor. He was kicking the door again and she couldn't help but let a tear run down her cheek. The door then started to give and she knew he'd be too late. But she refused to go down without a fight because if she did that meant that he could go after her friends and she couldn't let that happen. So she slowly stood up, still leaning on the door, but when she tried to put weight on her leg pain shot through her and she became dizzy. 'I can't let him win' she thought to herself as she closed her eyes and the door continued to move. She opened her eyes, took a deep breath, and fought against the pain. She turned so that she was facing the door and timed the intervals between his kicks. 'Ok. On the count of three.' She thought

'One' He kicked the door and it began to crack

'Two' The whole bathroom shook as he used his body to brake down the door

'Three' Garcia quickly opened the door and he came tumbling in.

He fell to the floor and Garcia took the opportunity to grab his gun, but before she could do anything else he grabbed her ankle and pulled her down. She kicked him off and managed to get out of the bathroom before he tackled her knocking the gun just out of her reach and began choking her.

She tried to reach for the gun but only her index finger grazed it. She began to get dizzy and then everything started to get blurry. She tried to pry his hands away but he just laughed and held tighter. Suddenly a gun shot echoed throughout the apartment.

* * *

Review Please!!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds

This is a shorter chapter than usual. Thanks for the reviews!!

* * *

…_Suddenly a gun shot echoed throughout the apartment._

Garcia heard the shot, but she was fighting to stay conscious. The world seemed to turn around her and her vision was becoming increasingly blurry.

Morgan finally reached Garcia's apartment building and ran up the stairs two at a time. When he got to her door he pulled out his gun and slowly opened the door so the man wouldn't know he was there. As soon as the door was open he raised his gun and didn't even think twice when he saw someone on top of Penelope choking her. Unfortunately the guy saw him just as he pulled the trigger and was able to move enough that the bullet just grazed his shoulder. He ducked into Garcia's room and Morgan carefully moved forward with his gun raised. When he got to Garcia he looked down and saw that her neck and leg were covered in blood and her eyes were beginning to close.

He wanted to bend down and help her but he knew he had to get rid of the intruder first, so he slowly made his way into the bedroom but didn't see anyone. He moved in more and suddenly the man jumped out of the closet and put his arm around Morgan's neck. He tightened his grip and began to choke Morgan as he was trying to get free. But the man kicked him in the knees and he went down. Morgan was able to flip him over before he could do anything else the man lunged forward and punched him square in the jaw. The force of the punch sent Morgan back and took the opportunity to grab the hand cuffs that had fallen off Morgan's belt and put one cuff on Morgan's wrist and the other on the bed post.

Morgan straightened up as the guy stood and tried to get his hand loose but just cut his wrist. The man then bent down and got Morgan's gun. He held it up and smirked as he wiped his bloody lip. Just then the front door was slammed against the wall as Hotch, Emily, Reid, and JJ came in.

The man saw them come in and pointed the gun at Morgan's head before he pulled the trigger and the team heard two shots go off. One bullet just missed Morgan's head, mainly because the man had moved slightly for some reason. The guy looked down and saw blood soaking his chest before he fell to the ground. The team looked at each other trying to figure out what happened since none of them had fired and then saw Garcia leaning against the bedroom doorframe and holding a gun. The next second she was sliding to the ground.

"Penelope!" Morgan said as he tried to get the cuffs off.

Hotch, JJ, and Emily ran over to Penelope as Reid rushed over and checked the guys pulse before going to Morgan and unlocking the hand cuffs.

Once the handcuffs were off it only took Morgan a second to get to Penelope.

Her eyes were beginning to roll back as Hotch held his jacket to her leg. Morgan got by her head and started to stroke her hair.

"Come on Penelope, stay with me. Open your eyes princess." He said as he lifted her up so she was partially in his lap. Her head fell back and rolled into his chest. "Baby girl you have to stay awake. Please Penelope." He said

"I called an ambulance on the way here. It should be here soon." JJ said worriedly watching her friend slip into unconsciousness.

A couple of minutes later the ambulance arrived and once they had Garcia in the back Morgan began to climb in after her but one of the EMTs stopped him.

"Sorry sir, you can't come with us."

"Like hell I can't." Morgan growled at the guy "I'm her future husband and a FBI agent, so I highly suggest you move out of my way."

With that the EMT moved and let him in. Morgan grabbed Garcia's hand and kissed it, praying that she'd be alright.

* * *

Review Please!!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds; it belongs to CBS as you all know.

Thanks for the reviews!!

* * *

The ambulance ride went by in a haze for Morgan. He knew the EMTs were there and he knew they were talking, but the only thing he could focus on was Penelope and how she was getting paler by the second. He held her hand the whole way, right up until two people pulled him away as they wheeled her into the ER and led him to some chairs. He was alone and guilt ran through his head. 'I should have been there. I promised her I'd never let anything happen to her again and I broke it. God she has to be ok.' He thought to himself as he stared at the doors they'd just taken her through. He didn't think he could live without her anymore.

He wasn't sure how long it had been, but when the others showed up they all sat around him with worried looks.

"The guy who attacked Garcia was the same guy from California who wanted to kill us." Reid told Morgan trying to get his partners attention.

"Ya, I know Reid." Morgan said still staring at the doors "It must have been because of this blood protection thing. He had to get Penelope before he could get us."

"Well I don't think will have to worry about him anymore." Emily said with a slight smile. When Morgan looked up she continued. "Garcia shot him point blank; right through the heart."

"Shit." Morgan said as he ran his hands over his face

"What are you talking about? It's a good thing his dead." Reid said slightly confused

"Two reasons genius. One: I wanted to kill the bastard myself and two: the guy may have tried to kill her, but we all know Penelope is going to fell guilty about it." Morgan explained.

"Apparently she's not the only one." JJ said with a knowing look as she watched Morgan

Morgan looked around at his friends. He could tell by the looks on their faces that they were just as worried as he was.

"I should have taken her home. If I'd have been there she…"

"Morgan it is not your fault. You couldn't have known he was waiting for her." Hotch said looking straight at Morgan. "If it's anyone's fault it's mine." He said as he leaned back in his chair and looked away.

"How the hell do you see it's you fault?" Morgan asked utterly confused

"I told Garcia to go home. If I had let her stay then she wouldn't have even gone to her apartment." Hotch said still not looking at any of them

"It's neither of yours fault. None of us could have known." Reid said

"Besides, we got there in time. That's what important." Emily said looking between Hotch and Morgan

There was quiet for a few minutes until Morgan broke the silence.

"I won't to marry her." He said not looking at any of them

"Yeah, we figured you would." Reid said smiling slightly

"When are you going to ask her?" Emily asked

"Not yet. I'm going to wait awhile so she knows I'm serious." He said as the others smiled and looked at each other

Half and hour later a doctor finally came out and walked over to them.

"I take it you are the ones here with Agent Garcia?" the young doctor asked

"Yes." Emily said as they all stood up.

"Does Ms. Garcia have any family in town?"

"No. We're her family." Hotch said

The doctor looked at the agents and raised his eyebrow but continued. "Ms. Garcia has a stab wound in her upper right leg and a cut along her neck. Normally this wouldn't have been too bad, but the stab wound punctured one of her arteries and she lost a great deal of blood. Also her trachea was bruised. By the looks of it she was strangled. As I'm sure you can imagine she has some bruising around her neck that will be sore for a awhile. We were able to repair her artery so we stitched her leg up and bandaged it. We also had to stitch her neck and bandage it as well. We're giving her blood now, but she lost a lot so we're also barrowing some from another hospital to give her." The doctor said

"So she's going to be ok?" Emily asked worriedly

"She needs to rest and stay off her leg for awhile, but as long as we keep giving her blood she'll be fine." The doctor replied with a smile

"Thank you." JJ said with a smile. "Can we see her?"

"She's resting right now, but you're welcome to sit with her." He said

The team thanked him once again and then followed a nurse to Garcia's room. Garcia was lying still with her eyes closed, a bandage wrapped around her neck, and tubes delivering the much needed blood into her veins.

Morgan pulled up a chair so that he could sit right next to her. Once he sat down, he gently took her hand and kissed it before messaging it. The others also pulled up chairs. JJ was directly opposite of Morgan on Garcia's right, Hotch was next to JJ, while Reid was on the other side of the bed next to Morgan, and Emily pulled up a chair next to Hotch. After a couple of hours of just watching their friend sleep, they too began to fall asleep.

As Garcia began to wake up she opened her eyes and at first wasn't sure where she was. Of course then the white walls and bed made it obvious. She tried to move her arm, but when she did she heard a small groan. She looked down and sure enough there was Derek. He was hugging her left arm and resting his head on it while his other arm was across her stomach. She was loosing feeling in her arm, but he was so cute she decided to let him sleep a bit longer. So she looked around and then noticed the others. Reid was leaning back in his chair so much that it looked like he'd fall out of it any second, Emily was leaning against Hotch who was bent over slightly so that his arms were crossed on the bed and his head was resting on them, and JJ was leaning against the night stand but had her hand on Garcia's.

A second later she heard a soft groan and felt Morgan move slightly. She turned her head and gently moved her hand from under JJ's. She placed her hand on Derek's head and he gradually began to wake up.

When Morgan opened his eyes he saw Penelope looking down at him and smiling. His first thought was how gorgeous she looked and how much he wanted to hug her and never let her go.

"Hey hot stuff." Penelope said still smiling

"How are you feeling Penelope?" He asked worriedly as he sat up and took her hand in both of his.

"Just a bit sore sweetie. I'll be fine." Penelope said trying to reassure him

"I'm so sorry baby girl." Morgan said as he tucked a stray hair behind Penelope's ear and then rested his hand on her cheek.

Penelope closed her eyes and leaned in against his hand enjoying the warmth and comfort for second. "Derek, you don't have anything to be sorry for." She said once she opened her eyes. She looked straight into his eyes and she could see the worry, pain, but the thing that really got her was the amount of love.

"I should have been there Penelope. I should have…" He began but was interrupted. Penelope placed her finger on his lips and smiled at him.

"Derek, you couldn't have know he was waiting for me. I knew something like this would probably happen one day when I did the whole blood protection thing." She said with her finger still in his lips.

He looked at her and saw she meant every word, which told him there was no point arguing. He brought his hand up and took her hand that was still on his lips. He held it away slightly and kissed her finger gently before moving to her palm. Her skin was so soft he wanted to keep going, but just as he was getting to her wrist she gently pulled her hand away and placed it on the side of his face. She rubbed her thumb over his cheek and then slid her hand down to his neck as he closed his eyes and put his hand on hers.

"Thank you." She said softly. At this he looked up at her with a confused look.

"You don't need to thank me princess. I'd do anything for you."

"I know handsome, that's why I called you." Penelope said simply "If you hadn't of gotten there when you did, I'd probably be died." She said and looked down slightly.

"Baby…"

"And you know what, hot stuff? I wouldn't have done anything different. You and the others mean more to me than anything. If I had to, I would have died to make sure that he, or anyone else, couldn't hurt you guys." She said seriously

"I know Penelope. That's what scares me. I couldn't live without you." Morgan said and put his hand on the side of Penelope's face again.

Tears began to build up behind Penelope's eyes but she ignored them as Derek leaned in closer. She closed the gap and Morgan brought both his hands to Penelope's face as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

They didn't know how long they'd stayed like that, but it must have been awhile because they soon heard a giggle that they distinctly recognized as JJ's. They pulled back and turned. The whole team was standing at the foot of Garcia's bed with smirks and smiles. JJ and Emily were whispering to each other while Hotch tried to suppress his smile but was failing.

"You know, you two could have waited until the rest of us were out of the room." JJ said with a smirk

"Good idea. Why don't you all leave for awhile?" Morgan said

"How are you Garcia?" Hotch asked looking at Penelope and ignoring the others

"Just fine." She said reassuringly "I take you guys stayed her all night." She said with a raised eyebrow

"Of course we did." Reid said with a smile

"Thank you." She said with a smile

"Garcia, you don't need to…" Hotch began

"I already told her Hotch, but she won't listen." Morgan said and looked over at Penelope who just stuck out her tongue at him. He laughed, but before he could do anything else Garcia suddenly got a serious look on her face.

"What happened to him?" She asked looking around at the team. They didn't have to ask who she was talking about, they looked at each other and Garcia could see the worry in their faces.

"He's gone baby girl." Morgan said simply rubbing his thumb over her hand

Garcia raised her eyebrow before asking. "Did I…"

"You did the right thing Garcia. If you hadn't one of us would have, but we may have been too late." Emily said trying to comfort her friend

"Of my God." She said suddenly with worry written all over her face. "Derek! Are you ok?" she said looking at him

"Ya, baby girl, I'm fine." He said with a laugh "Don't think you're getting rid of me that easily." He said with a smile

Before anyone could say something else the doctor came in.

"Well good morning Ms. Garcia." He said with a smile and then turned to the others. "If you don't mind I'd like to take a look at Ms. Garcia's leg, so if you could all wait outside…" he said

"No can do. I'm not leaving Penelope." Morgan said looking straight at the man with a look that told the doctor not to argue and that there wasn't anything he could do to make him leave.

"We'll go to the cafeteria and bring some coffee up." JJ said looking at Garcia and Morgan

"I get some too right?" Penelope asked hopefully

"No." The whole team said at once.

"I'm sorry Ms. Garcia, but with the pain medication you're on it wouldn't be a good idea." The doctor said smiling.

So JJ, Reid, Hotch and Emily all went down to the cafeteria while the doctor checked Garcia and Morgan held her hand and whispered in her ear whenever he saw her flinch at the pain.

After a few minutes the doctor stopped examining Penelope and started writing in a folder.

"Well Ms. Garcia, you are doing quiet well. I believe at this rate you should be able to leave in a couple of days." The doctor said looking up and smiling

"Thank you doctor." Penelope said happily

"You're welcome, but you won't be able to return to work for about a week at least after you leave. When you do leave you'll need to stay off your leg and use crutches once you return to work." The doctor said

"A week?" Penelope said

"You heard the doc baby girl, a week at least. And don't even try to talk your way out of the crutches." Morgan said knowingly and looking straight at Garcia.

"Well, I take it you'll be watching after her." The doctor said with a smile looking at Morgan

"For the rest of my life." Morgan said looking at Penelope and smiling. They just smiled at each other and the doctor couldn't help but smile knowingly

"If you'll excuse me, I need to make my rounds now." He said and quietly left while the two continued to stare at each other.

After a minute of just watching each other Garcia leaned over and kissed Morgan.

"I love you Derek." She said quietly and Morgan saw that she was holding back tears.

"I love you too Penelope, more than anything." Morgan said as he stroked her cheek "Penelope, its ok to cry. I'm here and I'm most defiantly not leaving."

Penelope couldn't hold it back anymore, she let out the tears she been trying to hold in. Morgan stood up and sat back down on the edge of the bed. Penelope leaned over and clung to Derek, who held her as tight he could and let her cry into his shoulder. As the tears began to fade Derek pulled back slowly, still holding onto Penelope's shoulders, and put his hand under her chin to make her look at him. When she did he wiped away a few stray tears and kissed her head gently.

"Penelope, I wanted to wait awhile before I asked you this, but I can't wait any longer." He said and then got up. Before Penelope knew what he was doing she saw Derek get down on his knee and take her hand. He kissed it and Penelope began to cry silently again, but this time she was also smiling.

"Penelope, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You're perfect baby girl and I honestly don't know what I did to deserve you." He said and then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. His hand was shaking slightly but he opened the box and Penelope's jaw dropped.

It was a beautiful white gold ring with a pink stone in the center and a diamond on each side.

"My father bought it for my mother for their anniversary, but he didn't get a chance to give it to her. He left it with me before he died and told me to keep it safe."

"Oh Derek, I can't…"

"Shh… Baby girl this ring may not be as beautiful as you, but I want you to wear it." He said and then took the ring out of the box. "Penelope Garcia, will you please be my wife?" he said with anticipation written all over his face.

Penelope was speechless for a second. She looked at Morgan then the ring and back at Morgan. For a minute Derek thought she was going to say no, but then she threw her arms around his neck.

"Yes, yes I'll marry you!" Penelope said smiling while tears fell down her face.

With that Morgan knew he was the luckiest man on earth. He hugged her tight and then pulled back to kiss her. When they pulled apart for the need of air he took her hand and slid the ring onto her finger. He then looked up at her and saw the love in her eyes and knew he too probably had the same look in his face.

After a minute of kissing each other and holding they began to talk about what the team was going to say when they found out.

"Derek, how long have you been carrying that ring around in your pocket?" Penelope asked after a minute

"Since our first date. I knew I'd ask you one day so I decided to keep it with me." He said a bit nervously

"You have got to be the sweetest guy on the planet." Penelope said with a laugh

"Not as sweet as you baby girl." Morgan said mischievously and then nipped her lip

When the others came back they found Garcia sitting straight up in the bed and Morgan sitting on the edge still holding Garcia's hands. They were laughing and at that moment they knew everything would be ok.

* * *

Review Please!!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds

Hi! This will probably be the last chapter so I really hope you like it. Thanks to everyone who read and was patient even though it took a bit longer sometimes to update and thanks to all of you who reviewed. You guys are great!!

* * *

Five months later….

It felt so much like a dream she almost couldn't believe that she was standing in front of a mirror wearing a wedding dress. As Penelope stood there she thought back to the day Derek had finally asked her to marry him. Of course it hadn't taken long for Reid to notice the new ring on her finger and as soon as he pointed it out JJ had squealed and hugged her while Emily put her hands over her mouth and rushed over to look at the ring. Hotch and Reid congratulated both of them and JJ and Emily immediately began to talk about the bachelorette party.

She had gotten out of the hospital a week later, but couldn't go back to work for two weeks. The whole time she had tried to tell them that she was fine, but Hotch insisted on her staying home. Almost every day after work JJ and Emily had brought her wedding magazines, so she wasn't completely bored, especially since she had hacked into her work computer and was secretly feeding the substitute tech information for her team when they had to leave on a case. Of course Hotch found out and almost took her lap top away. While she had been stuck at home Derek had called her constantly and as soon as he got home he headed straight to her with a smile that would make a nun drool.

When she had finally been cleared for work she was happily greeted by her BAU family. They had even attempted to clean her office and had got her flowers for her desk. Whenever they weren't working she and Derek along with JJ and Emily, who had insisted on helping, planned the wedding. They had a lot of fun, especially when Reid would try to help too. She had been a bit worried at first about who would give her away since her father was died, but then she had an idea.

During her lunch brake one day, while the others had gone to get take out, she made her way to Hotch's office. When he had said come in she slowly went in and stood in front of his desk a bit nervously. He looked up from some paper work and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Garcia?" he asked

"Well sir, you know I don't have a father anymore, and I was thinking about who would give the bride away and well…" she said not looking at him "I was wondering if you… and you don't have to… if you could do it." She asked and looked at him with apprehension

Slowly Hotch stood up, showing no emotion at all, and came to stand in front of her. Then, all of a sudden, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and hugged her tight. For a second she was so surprised she just stood there, but then she hugged him back and was even more surprised when he pulled back and was smiling wider than she had ever seen him smile.

"I'd be absolutely honored Penelope." He said still smiling

She smiled and hugged him again as tears began to form. "Thank you." Was all she had said

They had spent the following months sending invitations, setting everything up, and shopping. Her bachelorette party had been amazing thanks to her maid of honor, JJ, and Emily who was her bride's maid.

Everything had been perfect, or at least most of the time. Not long after she had gotten out of the hospital she had begun to have nightmares about someone jumping out and attacking her and was feeling guilty about killing someone, but Derek had been there to chase her demons away. He had held her and whispered to her and finally convinced her that it wasn't her fault.

Now it was time. Their wedding day had finally arrived. She stood and looked at herself in the mirror. It had taken more than a month for her, JJ, and Emily to find the perfect dress. It was your traditional white, but had light pink trims and gold sparkles. It trailed behind her just a bit and had a light sash around her waist. Emily and JJ had done her hair up in a bun that had hair coming out of the center to fall gently on her neck and a couple of curls hung lightly on each side of her face. JJ had found a small tiara that worked as a veil and went perfectly with her dress and hair.

As she was lost in thought she heard a knock on the door before JJ came in wearing her light pink dress. She walked over and hugged Penelope tightly.

"Are you nervous?" JJ asked fixing one of Penelope's curls

"Just a bit." She said and smiled

"Don't worry, I just passed the guys room on my way to check the cake and Reid opened the door enough that I could see in some. I don't think I've ever seen Morgan smile and fidget like that before and poor Reid looked so nervous I thought he might faint before Morgan could." JJ said and she and Penelope laughed

"Hey, are we having another bachelorette party?" Emily asked coming into the room and hearing them laugh

"We were just discussing who was going to faint first, Reid or Derek." Penelope said smiling

"Ya I know what you mean. I saw Reid just a minute ago but when I waved it was like he didn't even see me. You'd thing he was getting married instead of just being the best man." Emily said and the three laughed

"Hey, we need to get going." JJ said a few minutes later nodding to the clock, but before they could even get to the door there was knock.

Emily walked over to see who it was and smiled. "It's ok, it's just Hotch." She said and opened the door all the way

"What's up?" JJ asked getting the bouquets and following Garcia to the door.

"I'm here to escort the bride to the wedding." He said and smiled slightly at Penelope who smiled back

"Aww, thanks Hotch." She said.

He held out his arm for her and she took it. They made their way to the chapel with JJ and Emily following. JJ handed Penelope her bouquet and hugged her again before getting in line with Emily.

The music started and Hotch leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Are you ready?"

"Most defiantly." She said and smiled at her boss who was the closest thing to a father she had.

"Then let's get going before your future husband has a stroke." He said making her laugh

So they started into the chapel and the crowd stood.

When Morgan saw her he thought he had to be dreaming. She looked absolutely gorgeous. Any nervousness he'd felt melted away as he caught her eye and smiled. Reid was standing next to him and smiled knowingly when he saw the two stare at each other as if no one else existed.

Penelope and Hotch stopped and he turned to her and hugged her. He pulled back and, with his hands on her shoulders and to the surprise of the rest of the team, kissed her forehead. He then smiled and the others could have sworn they saw a tear in his eye as he took his seat, but it was gone the next second.

Penelope stepped forward to the alter and handed JJ her bouquet before Morgan took her hand and squeezed it lightly. The ceremony went by perfectly and when the pastor said those last few words Morgan wrapped Penelope up in his arms and kissed her as she slid her arms around his neck. They barley came up for air before they kissed again and a second later they heard a cough, so they broke apart to see everyone watching them and smiling.

"Do you mind if we go to the reception now." JJ asked and smirked

So they made their way out of the chapel and once at the reception hall Penelope threw the bouquet, which JJ caught. Morgan pulled a reluctant Penelope out onto the dance floor and they danced in each others' arms. After they ate Hotch asked Penelope to dance while Morgan danced with his mother.

When it was time to cut the cake everyone gathered around Penelope and Derek. Morgan took her hand and they cut the first slice as cheers went up. Once they each had a piece Penelope leaned up kissed Derek and as soon as she pulled back Derek got a face full of cake. He licked his lips and smiled evilly at her. He then leaned down and kissed her neck making sure to breath in her ear which caused her to shiver and close her eyes. As soon as she opened them she too got a face full of cake. Everyone laughed and JJ pulled out the camera as they posed with cake all over their faces.

An hour later Penelope and Derek were dancing again. Penelope had her head on his shoulder and he had his face buried in her neck.

"How about we get out of here so we can start our honeymoon baby girl?" He said as he lifted his head and looked at her with mischievous eyes and a wink.

"I think that would be a good idea hot stuff." She said smiling and looking up at him

So he took her hand and slowly guided her toward the door trying not to get any one's attention, but of course JJ saw them and immediately pulled out a bag of rice she had hid in her purse. The next thing they knew they were being followed out to their car by a cheering and applauding crowd.

When they were safe in their recently redecorated car Derek leaned over and kissed Penelope expressing all the emotion he'd been feeling. They must have been kissing for awhile because the next thing they knew Emily was shouting at them. When they pulled apart they were both breathing hard and their clothes were slightly messed up.

"Will you two get going already before we have to put a do not disturb sign on the car door." Emily said loud enough for them to hear

Penelope waved at JJ, Emily, Reid and Hotch, who were all in the front of the crowd while Morgan cranked the car and drove away as fast as possible so they could be alone. She looked over at him as he took her hand and smiled over at her for a second before turning back to the road.

Neither of them had ever thought that they'd be so happy. Everything was perfect and they knew that no matter what came their way, they'd be fine because they had each other and that's all that mattered.

* * *

Did you like it? Review Please!!


End file.
